


Goodbye

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: Calla is changing forms. | Written in 08/2019.
Relationships: Calla & Sophie Foster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Goodbye

Calla stood on top of the hill, watching Sophie walk down it.

Her brave Moonlark…

Today Calla would save the world. And someday, Sophie would change it.

She felt peace settle in her heart and took a deep, steadying breath. The years to come would be many. And she would be happy. With her brave Moonlark.

Living near her brave Moonlark would be the best part.

A tear slid down her cheek, and she let it fall slowly to the ground. Her roots would soon be with it.

Love overwhelmed Calla as she watched Sophie enter Havenfield for the last time. In this form. This might be the end of one life, but it was the beginning of another.

And she was saving so many.

Through a window, she could see Sophie inside Havenfield, tears on her cheeks. Calla longed to be with her, but it wasn’t time. And I will be, she reminded herself. Sophie wouldn’t leave me. My tree will be cared for.

A strand of green leaves encircled her head, and Calla cried.


End file.
